


Untitled #1 Or How A Small Internet Mushroom Changed James Mcvey's Life Forever

by cant_takethekid



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_takethekid/pseuds/cant_takethekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>james was sick of playing songs to half empty venues, so when he found brad, a boy with a voice too big for his own good, he knew he needed to befriend him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #1 Or How A Small Internet Mushroom Changed James Mcvey's Life Forever

the only thing that kept james awake on his train trip to birmingham was the annoyingly loud family seated a few spots ahead of him. his body was still exhausted from the show he had played the night before. it was a small club that could only hold about three hundred people, nothing too big, but he still liked to give it his all at every show he played. there were only about thirty people there, and most of them were for the small blonde girl, poppy or something, who was going to play after him, but it was better than nothing.

when the automated voice announced that he’d arrived at this destination, he silently thanked the loud family, without them he probably would have fallen asleep and missed his stop.

he’d been talking to brad on facebook about music taste and song writing style and about how they’d both gotten into playing for about a month. they’d agreed to meet only a week before to see if they could write a song or two, and maybe, hopefully it would work out and they could start a band.

he would always hope for his solo career to take off, of course he would, but after hearing brad sing on youtube, he knew if they were working together, and that if brad was the one singing, people would have to take notice.

after getting lost only once (maybe twice) james found himself at what he hoped was brad simpson’s front door. after a few knocks, he idly wondered how tall he’d be, because he himself was nearing six feet tall, and the first time he saw one of brad’s videos he though he as twelve years old.

a rather large, yellow dog answered instead of the boy he was hoping for. it’s had two paws on his chest and started to sniff wetly at his face.

“down, jess!”

the dog obeyed, thank god, and revealed brad, in the flesh.

he was shorter than james, but not by as much as he thought he would be, and he looked fourteen rather than twelve now that’ he was seeing him outside of the internet.

“uh, hey.” james said awkwardly.

“shit, it’s good to see you in real life,” brad said as he lead james through a tidy little kitchen and up a flight of stairs “now i know you’re not some sort of predator.”

“i’m definitely not a predator,” james joked back. “i was worried about who you might turn out to be to be honest.”

he didn’t add exactly how disappointed he would be if who he met turned out to be anyone but brad.

after a few hours of talking, laughing and eating delivery pizza, james remembered why he’d come to see brad in the first place, they had literally clicked instantly and were talking like they’d known each other for years rather than just over a month on the internet. he took his guitar out of his case and said “i’ve got something that i’ve been working on for a while,”

“alright, let’s hear it.” brad finished his last piece of pizza and grabbed his own guitar from its stand in the corner of his room.

“promise not to laugh or anything.”

brad didn’t say a thing, just sat back down with his guitar in his lap, face open and ready for anything.

he didn’t know why he was nervous now; writing songs with brad is what he wanted to do. how many miles had he traveled again? he sucked in a breath, re-tuned a few strings and then, after a pause, played the first chords and began to sing the chorus of a song he’s started.

“she was the one who got away…”

james snuck a glace and brad while he was playing and he had a smile on his face, a big one. he didn’t know what he was expecting, but a smile was always a good sign.

“mate,” brad said as soon as the last chords had rung out. “we’re going to be huge.”

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t written vamps fic before, so tell me what you think! if you see any mistakes let me know, as i proofread this myself. also, i don’t own the vamps, brad simpson or james mcvey, and this is probably nothing like how their first meeting went ;)


End file.
